First Valentine with You
by kyungexo
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Sehun yang cemburu melihat Luhan dekat dengan Xiumin? Bagaimana perasaan Luhan setelah dibentak oleh Sehun? / Awal yang gak jelas/ Langsung baca ajaa dehh jangan lupa review ne .../ about HUNHAN & KAISOO, slight another official couple/ END!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul. Hari itu salju mulai turun dimana-mana. Walau belum begitu terlihat, hawanya sudah menusuk di kulit. Semua orang memilih untuk diam di rumah. Namun tidak dengan 12 namja ini yang selalu disibukkan dengan schedule manggung sana sini. Mereka tak kenal lelah untuk menghibur para fans.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO? Boyband yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Karena mereka selalu manggung sore, mereka bisa bangun sedikit siang. Keadaan dorm yang tak pernah luput dari kegiatan EXO.

"Hya! Bangun dan cepat mandi! Sarapan sudah siap." teriak eomma EXO dari dapur yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Tentu saja dibantu seseorang.

"Dalam 5 detik kalian tidak keluar, tidak ada jatah makanan!" teriak namja satunya.

"SATU!" mereka semua langsung berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang ... #readers bisa bayangkan sendiri#

"Arraseo Kyungsoo eomma, Lay eomma. Kami sudah bangun. Puas?" marah Chanyeol. Ia tidak terima tidurnya diganggu.

Mereka bergegas mandi tidak mau tidak mendapat jatah makanan. Seperti itulah pagi di dorm EXO. Sementara menunggu semua selesai mandi, Kyungsoo dan Lay melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya.

Ada yang menonton tv, mendengarkan musik, bermain HP, dll. Suasananya sepi. Hanya ada suara tv dan masakan dari dapur saja.

"Cha! Kkaja! Kita makannn!" teriak Lay semangat. Yang lain langsung mrngitari meja itu memandang masakan di atasnya. Melihatnya saja, sudah membuat member EXO semakin lapar.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka semua langsung menyerbu makanan itu dengan lahap. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam piring-piring itu. Kyungsoo dan Lay tersenyum melihat masakan mereka dimakan dengan lahap.

"Kita masih punya 2 jam sebelum berangkat." titah Suho sambil mengutak-atik hpnya.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida." ucap staff yang ada disana. Member EXO membungkukkan badan mereka sopan. Akhirmya, mereka bisa kembali ke dorm. Mereka langsung menuju ke van untuk pulang. Yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang hanya mandi dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Suho hyung, aku ingin ke perpus kota boleh? Ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubaca disana." ucap Kyungsoo. Suho hendak melarang keinginan Kyungsoo. Namun manager sudah memelototinya. Terpaksa Suho mengizinkan Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal?! Gomawoyo hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Suho senang. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat itu menggidikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu mengekangnya Suho-aa. Tidak baik. Lagian, hobinya adalah berkencan dengan buku kan? Biarkan saja. Atau kalau kau khawatir, temani saja dia. Selesaikan?" titah manager.

"Aaaahh... Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu aku menyusul Kyungsoo dulu." Suho langsung pergi meninggalkan manager yang masih mematung di belakang panggung.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ke rak sana dulu ne. Hyung mau membaca apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Nanti gampang. Kalau sudah, kita duduk disana saja. Menghadap jendela. Ottae?" Suho menunjuk tempat duduk yang terletak di pojok. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari mencari bukunya.

Suho melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tersenyum cerah melihat tatanan buku-buku yang tersusun berjejer disana. Suhopun mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya buku.

Suho memilih satu buku tentang bahasa asing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih buku kesehatan. Suho membolak-balik lembaran itu, tanpa ia baca sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin hanya sekedar melihat gambarnya saja. Sesekali ia melirik melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu serius dan sibuk mencatat hal-hal yang penting di note kecilnya.

Bisa dibilang Suho seperti orang gila sekarang. Senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan. #dilemparSuhokeSungaiHan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Aniya. Gwenchana. Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ne. Kkaja! Aku tahu kau pasti bosan disini." Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Akhirnya ketahuan juga.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di dorm larut. Yahhh, walaupun belum terlalu larut sih. Masih jam 8 malam. Saat mereka masuk asap mengepul memenuhi dorm, dan tercium aroma gosong. Kyungsoo sendiri kaget dan berusaha mencari jalan menuju dapur.

"Huwaaaa, apa yang terjadi!" teriak Kyungsoo. Asap sudah sedikit berkurang. Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk menghirup asap.

"Salahkan Kris dduizhang yang berusaha memasak!" teriak Chen. Kris melempar death glare terbaiknya pada Chen. Chen tidak memperdulikan itu dan tetap mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha mengurangi asap yang ada.

"Kenapa Lay ge tidak memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Bukannya Lay menjawab, ia menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam sendiri.

"Arraseo. Aku akan memasak." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin langsung tidur. Namun ia tidak tega menelantarkan(?) membernya kelaparan seperti itu. 'Sabar Kyungsoo... Sabar..'

Dengan sedikit terantuk-antuk, Kyungsoo memasak sesuatu yang simple. Kyungsoo merasa ada hal yang aneh. Ia tidak menemukan Sehun dan Jongin di ruang tengah. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan sudah melingkar manis di perut Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin pemilik lengan itu. Kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menoleh melihat Jongin.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo selembut ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya enggan menjawab. Kyungsoo yang mengerti suasana hati Jongin memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan dan memilih diam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan masakannya di meja makan. Jongin masih setia memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan. Ia tidak berani menyuruh Jongin melepas pelukannya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Jongin tidak nafsu makan. Ia melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk tidur. Eits! Bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau ia tidak curiga. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin perlahan. Ketika ia masuk, Jongin sudah berbaring menghadap jendela membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo menghelakan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak tahu penyebab Jongin seperti ini. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bercerita pada hyung?" Jongin membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Baru kali ini Jongun seperti ini.

"Kajima. Jebal. Sampai aku tertidur. Kajima." lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung tak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin. Namun ia tetap disana menemani Jongin tidur.

"Arraseo. Jaljayo Jonginie." Jongin mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menyusuri alam mimpi. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tertidur lelap. Ia terus mengelus rambut Jongin, dan menyibakkaa poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, EXO ada schedule fansign di suatu daerah. Fans sudah mengerubungi tempat fansign sejak pagi. Bahkan ada yang rela menunggu berjam-jam. Jalanan sempat macet karena hal ini. Tapi akhirnya jalanan kembali normal.

Seperti biasa rutinitas Kyungsoo dan Lay di pagi hari adalah memasak makanan untuk yang lain. Hari itu sangat spesial. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Lay memasak sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Terlihat satu-persatu member keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang belum bangun. Itu adalah tugas Kyungsoo untuk menyeret 2 magnae pemalas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Jongin terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka tirai yang masih menutupi cahaya Sang mentari pagi. Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman ketika cahaya matahari itu masuk memyinari seisi kamar.

"Jonginie, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." selalu lembut. Apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan selalu lembut. Tidak ada respon dari Jongin.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin lama. Berharap Jongin akan bangun. Dan benar saja, Jongin langsung bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi hyungie. Gomawo sudah menemaniku sampai aku tidur kemarin." Jongin mencium sekilas pipi Kyungsoo lalu bergegas pergi keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan agar semburat merah tidak muncul di pipinya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Saat ia masuk Sehun sudah tidak ada di ranjang. 'aneh, biasanya Sehun selalu membereskan kasurnya.' pikir Kyungsoo.

"OMMO!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika ia tahu Sehun sudah jatuh dari tempat tidur. Sebenarnya bukan terjatuh. Sehun sengaja membaringkaa dirinya di lantai. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Sehun, dan menyandarkan kepala Sehun di pahanya.

"Sehun-aa, gwenchana? Kenapa kau ada dibawah, dan lihat. Badanmu dingin sekali. Ayo hyung bantu bangun." Kyungsoo membatu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana hyung. Bisakah hyung keluar? Nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, dan jangan tanya kenapa." Sehun sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Sebelumnya, saengil chukae Sehun-aa."

"Gomawo hyung. Hyung yang pertama." lirih Sehun. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, lalu meninggalkan Sehun seperti yang diminta Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oppa, saengil chukae!" teriak para fans ketika EXO sudah sampai disana. Sehun mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. Wallupun suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

Seorang fans meminta tanda tangsan Sehun dan memberikannya sebuah jaket yang bertuliskan 'HUNHAN' Sehun tersenyum miris melihat jaket itu.

"Gamsahamnida. Tapi Luhan hyung tidak menyukaiku. Dia lebih senang dengan Xiumin hyung." fans itu merasa bersalah dan hendak mengambil jaket itu kembali.

"Ini untukku saja. Gomawo ne." fans tadi berjingkrak senang. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ucapan Sehun terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertatapan heran. Sehun terus melanjutkan acara 'menandatangani lembaran kertas', sementara 2 hyungnya memperhatikannya miris.

Acara itu berlangsung lama hingga fans diluar benar-benar habis tak tersisa. Memberpun memilih kembali ke dorm. Sehun memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela entah nanti di sebelahnya siapa. Ia hanya ingin melupakan sejenak perasaannya.

Ia lelah dengan semuanya selama ini. Semenjak album christmas diluncurkan, waktunya bersama Luhan semakin sedikit. Dan Luhan malah lebih sering bersama Xiumin dari pada Sehun. Padahal Xiumin sendiri sudah dekat dengan Chen.

"Hya! Kenapa kau duduk disitu cadel! Itu tempat dudukku!" teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik Jongin dan membiarkan Sehun duduk disana. Jongin memilih untuk diam mengikuti Kyungsoo. Dan berujung Kyungsoo duduk di tengah. Diapit 2 maknae.

Jongin masih saja membuang muka ke jendela karena kesal. Kekesalannya berakhir ketika Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

Selama perjalanan keadaan van sangat sepi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sebagian besar memilih untuk tidur. Tidak dengan Sehun yang sibuk memandangi turunnya salju. Kyungsoo menatapnya miris, ia melirik ke belakang melihat Chanyeol.

'eotteokhe?' seolah tatapannya berarti seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jongin bahkan mendengarnya. Ia melepas earphonenya dan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo hyung?" Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin melepas semua yang ada di benaknya.

'Jebal. Ku harap ini segera berakhir.' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saranghaneun uri Sehunie, saengil chukhamnida." seluruh member memberi kejutan untuk Sehun. Mereka sengaja tidak mengucapkan apapun pagi ini. Sehun yang awalnya bertelpon ria dengan ibunya, meletakkan hpnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Ahahaha. Gomawo hyung. Aku kira kalian lupa. Aku hampir menangis tadi."

"Mana mungkin kami melupakan ulang tahun maknae 'cadel' kami?" ucap Jongin meledek. Tidak terima dibilang cadel, Sehun membalasnya. Dan jadilah perang mulut antara 2 maknae.

Kalau saja Kris tidak berdehem, pasti semua akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Suho menyuruh Sehun untuk segera meniup lilinnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya meminta sesuatu dan meniupnya. Mereka semua tepuk tangan. Lay memotong kuenya dan meletakkan di piring kecil. Ia memberikan piring itu.

"Sehun-aa, berikan kue itu pada kami yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu pertama kali." ucap Lay. Sehun memikirkan itu sejenak. Pasalanya beberapa member sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya sore tadi.

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo eomma. Aaaaaa..." Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa membuka mulutnya menerima suapan kue itu. Semua menatap Sehun heran.

"Kyungsoo hyung mengucapkan kata itu tadi pagi saat membangunkanku." jelas Sehun. Sehun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Sudah cukupkan berpelukannya? Hello, aku ada disini!" sepertinya ada yang cemburu karena Kyungsoo dipeluk Sehun. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Malam itu, dorm berasa sangat ramai.

**TBC**

Jelek ya? Kepanjangan atau kependekan? Aku minta review ne.. ^^

Gamsahamnida yang sudah mampir ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Minseok-aa, sini. Ppaliwa!" teriak Luhan dari balkon kamarnya. Otomatis Xiumin langsung menghampiri Luhan dan meninggalkan Chen yang bingung menatap kepergiannya. Chen menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja jika Luhan yang memanggil, Xiumin langsung datang.

"Waeyo Lu-ge?" Luhan menunjuk rasi bintang yang kebetulan menggambarkan lambang EXO versi christmas. Mata Xiumin berbinar melihat rasi bintang itu. Dan mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto. Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan dan kembali masuk untuk memanggil Chen.

Chen hanya pasrah digeret Xiumin ke arah balkon. Ketika Xiumin menunjukkan rasi bintang itu, Chen langsung berteriak dengan nada tinggi. Dan itu membuat Xiumin dan Luhan harus menutup telinga mereka.

Yang lain pun kaget dengan teriakan Chen. Dan langsung menuju ke balkon untuk mengetahui keadaan. Yang lain pun terkagum melihat rasi bintang itu. Itu terlihat indah. Bahkan jarang terjadi. Kyungsoo mengambil kameranya.

"Berbaris, akan ku foto ne. Ppaliwa! Nanti hilang" ajak Kyungsoo. Semuanya pun langsung berbaris. Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatkan Sehun dengan Luhan kembali. Dengan sedikit sengaja Chanyeol mendorong Luhan ke arah Sehun, dan membuat Luhan hampir jatuh. Untung saja Sehun langsung menahannya.

"Gomawo Sehun-aa." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hana... dul... set..."

CKREK!

1 foto berhasil diambil. Rasi bintang itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kyungsoo-aa, kau juga harus ikut foto." Kyungsoo mengambil kursi dan meletakkan kameranya disana.

"Baiklah 10 detik dimulai dari sekarang!" Kyungsoo menekan tombolnya. Semua bergegas mengambil posisi agar masuk dalam foto.

CKREK!

Mereka berhasil mengabadikan moment itu berduabelas. Udara dingin menerpa. Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya dan berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sehun yang menyadari itu memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan sendiri kaget. Namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukan itu karena jujur ia kedinginan sekarang. Ia mengira itu Xiumin.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk atau kau akan sakit." bisik Sehun. Luhan kaget. Ternyata yang memeluknya Sehun. Anehnya ia tetap tidak melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tidak masuk hyung? Bibirmu sudah biru." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehunie, temani aku kesana. Aku bosan di dorm terus." rengek Luhan. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak. Ia mengikuti Luhan ke taman bawah.

Luhan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang dingin. Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat itu. Ia langsung mengangkat kepala Luhan dan pahanya ia jadikan bantal, agar kepala Luhan tidak terkena tanah langsung.

Sehun tahu Luhan tidak begitu menyukai dingin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa beradaptasi. Luhan menatap ke langit melihat bintang bertebaran dengan indahnya. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha membersihkan daun-daun kecil yang menempel di rambut Luhan.

Hanya ada suasana canggung. Tidak ada pembicaraan yabg terjadi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sehunie, aku rindu mama dan papa disana." ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk langit. Sehun tidak merespon. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Setelah itu Luhan bercerita tentang bagaimana asyiknya ketika syuting EST -exo showtime- dekat dengan Xiumin. Dan saat itu juga goresan kembali dibuat oleh Luhan.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun menahan tangisnya. Tangannya bahkan bergetar. Ia ingin meluapkan emosinya. Tak sengaja ia menitikkan air matanya hingga menetes di pipi Luhan.

"Apakah hujan? Sehunie, kkaja! Sepertinya akan hujan deras." Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari masuk tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang terisak.

Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar dan menyusul Luhan. 'Gwenchana Sehun-aa. Kau kuat. Gwenchana.' gumamnya berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri.

Saat mereka masuk, keadaan dorm masih ramai. Suho sibuk dengan hpnya, Jongin dan Tao asyik bermai PSP. Sedangkan yang lain menatap layar TV. Bukannya Sehun tetap diam di dorm, ia malah mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi keluar.

Kyungsoo menanyakan akan kemana. Namun Sehun hanya memberikan senyuman saja. Ia langsung keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Suho yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Luhan ge, ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Chen sambil terus memainkan hpnya.

"Molla. Tadi dia baik-baik saja tuh." jawab Luhan acuh, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Selama ini Sehun adalah orang yang manja. Tidak pernah dingin seperti ini.

"Suho hyung, aku pergi sebentar ne." izin Kyungsoo.

"Eoddi?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris. Suho tahu Kyungsoo akan pergi kemana. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Kyungsoo dan menitipkan dorm pada Kris. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka tidak tahu akan kemana. Karena tidak ada petunjuk kemana Sehun pergi. Suho memutuskan pergi ke dorm SHINee. Namun disana tidak ada.

Mereka ke dorm Super Junior. Namun juga tidak ada. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai Bubble tea. Sehun menyukai minuman itu dan sering pergi ke kedai yang sama dengan pesanan yang sama.

Benar saja. Sehun ada disana. Ia asyik memandangi buble teanya. Sesekali meyeruputnya.

"Sehun-aa, kenapa kau sendirian?" Suho langsung duduk di depan Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disamping Sehun. Sehun enggan menjawab. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap buble teanya lagi.

"Hyung, aku merindukan Luhan hyung yang dulu. aku...hiks... aku merindukannya...hiks.." menyadari Sehun menangis, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"ssst..gwenchana. Modu da gwenchana." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terus menangis membasahi bajunya. Suho menatap Sehun miris. Ia merasa gagal menjadi leader. Seharusnya ia tahu masalah ini dari awal.

Ketika mereka sampai dorm keadaan masih ramai. Semuanya masih sibuk denga kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dengan jiwa leader, Suho mengajak Luhan berbicara 4 mata. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak Luhan berbicara 4 mata dengannya. Bahkan Luhan sempat heran kenapa tiba-tiba Suho seperti ini.

Ketika Suho mengatakan bahwa ini tentang Sehun, Luhan memilih untuk menurut. Suho menceritakan runtut tentang permasalahan Sehun. Luhan sendiri sempat heran.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhi Sehun. Hanya saja ia merasa Sehun sudah berubah. Karena terakhir kali sebelum keadaan ini, Sehun sempat membentaknya kasar. Semenjak itu Luhan berfikiran bahwa Sehun sudah berubah.

Suhopun menjelaskan keadaan Sehun. Selama ini, Sehun sedang banyak pikiran karena kakaknya sedang sakit. Luhan merasa bersalah karena ia menjauhi Sehun, bukan mensupportnya. Selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun menangis karenanya.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Luhan, Suho langsung menelpon manager untuk merencanakan valentine esok hari. Beruntung sang manager langsung mengangkat telpon. Dan tadaa! Manager mengizinkan idenya untuk menginap di pantai 3 hari 2 malam. Tentu saja Suho senang. Ia memberitahukan ini pada yang lain. Dan mereka semua langsung berkemas untuk berangkat nanti sore.

.

.

.

"Yeolli! Berhenti mencubit pipiku! Appo!" protes Baekhyun karena sedari tadi pipinya terus-terusan ditarik Chanyeol. Yang kena marah bukannya berhenti, malah terus mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

Namun akhirnya ia jera juga, karena Baekhyun tidak meresponnya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat Chanyeol tidak mencubit pipinya lagi. Ia memasang earphone di telinganya. Dan menyetel lagu favoritnya. Suho yang melihat aktifitas membernya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Lebih baik berisik namun akur, dari pada diam namun bertengkar.' batinnya.

Well, mereka kesana menyewa bus. Jadi tidak perlu menghiraukan ocehan manager mereka jika mereka berisik. Toh juga buktinya supir bus tidak terganggu sama sekali. Malah asyik bicara dengan temannya.

"Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa mukamu pucat?" tanya Sehun khawatir saat menangkap basah Luhan meremas bagian bawah bajunya. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tetap menatap jendela luar.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sehun ikut melihat objek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian Luhan. Tebing. Sehun mengacuhkan pandangannya. Ia cuek. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Luhan phobia ketinggian.

HAP!

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan ke dadanya. Sehingga sekarang keoala Luhan bersndar di dada Sehun. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sehun bodoh! Kenapa kau melupakan hal special orang kesayanganmu huh!

"Ssst. Gwenchana. Jangan takut." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang. Tapi tetap saja ia masih membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh ketika mengingat tebing yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sehun sedikit menidurkan kursi miliknya dan Luhan. Luhan menggeliat menyamankan posisinya. Memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Sssst. Miahae. Tidurlah. Perjalanan masih panjang. Jaljayo Lulu ge." ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. Luhan tersenyun kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha percaya pada Sehun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ekhem!" Kris berdehem lumayan keras, dan membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak, lalu tidur lagi. Sehun mendelik tajam ke tersangka yang membangunkan Luhan. Sedangkan Kris menatapnya 'Apa?' namun Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Kris mengabaikan Sehun dan Luhan lalu berjalan menuju yang lainnya di belakang. Sehun lebih senang duduk agak di depan, dari pada di belakang. Karena di belakang membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Sepertinya, ada yang sudah berbaikan." goda Xiumin. Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar sindiran Xiumin, hanya mengabaikannya. Ia terus menatap pucuk kepala seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa. Yeppeuda. Jinjja yeppeuda." terik Tao heboh. Ia mengmbil HPnya dan mengabadikan keindahan pantai pada sore hari. Untung saja mereka masih bisa melihat sunset. Suho-dan Lay sibuk mengurus kamar di penginapan yang ada disana. Tidak ada kamar yang mampu menampung 12 orang. Yang ada 4 orang. Itu pun full. Sehingga ia harus memesan 6 kamar.

Pembagiannya adalah XiuChen, Baekyeol, SuLay, Kristao, HunHan, KaiSooo.

"Hyung, lihat sudah akan sunset!" teriak Chen memanggil Xiumin. Yang dipanggil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam. Semuanya begitu.

"Baiklah, karena sudah melihat matahari terbenam, masuk dan beristirahatlah. Jangan terkena udara malam. Karena ini akan sangat dingin." nasehat Suho sambil memberikan kunci pada masing-masing kepala kamar.

HunHan's room

Hening..

Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang terus berdetak. Entah kemana si pemilik kamar. Luhan duduk di pinggir kasur, sedangkan Sehun duduk di sofa. Mereka sibuk dengan benda persegi itu.

"Eum, apakah hyung tidak mandi dulu?" Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Luhan meletakkan HPnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menatap miris punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Well, sekarang sudah tanggal 13 Februari. Itu artinya, besok valentine. Sehun berjalan ditepi pantai berdua dengan Luhan. Jujur ia malas berkumpul dengan yang lain. Ia ingin melepas semua masalahnya dan membuang itu semua ke laut. Berharap ia tidak akan pernah mengingat masalah itu lagi.

"Eum, hyung."

"Wae?" Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia bersyukur karena Sehun mau membuka mulutnya.

"Ani. Gwenchana." Mereka melanjutkan berjalan lagi dalam keadaan hening. Sehun sedikit heran dengan cara jalan Luhan. Sudah pelan, pincang pula. Sehin melirik ke arah Luhan, untuk memastikam keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia melihat muka Luhan sudah pucat. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras di pelipisnya.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga jongkok di depan Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Naiklah, aku tahu kau lelah hyung." Luhan menolak penawaran Sehun dan tetap berjalan. Bukan Sehun namamya kalau ia membiarkan Luhan terus berjalan. Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Reflek, Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Hwaaa! Sehunie! Turunkan aku!" Luhan meronta minta diturunkan. Sehun hanya mengabaikannya. Sehun memutar-mutarkan Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya takut jatuh.

Sehun yang memyadari itu tersenyum senang, dan berhenti. Ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang eummmm 'aneh'.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Suho menata peralatan untuk membuat barbeque. Itu permintaan dari member agar menu makan malam mereka ingin Kyungsoo yang membuatnya.

"Kyungsoo-aa, bahan yang harus di barbeque ada disana. Kau tinggal memprosesnya saja." ucap Kris sambil menunjuk katung plastik putih. Kyungsoo menyambar katung itu dan mulai memprosesnya.

"Baiklah, berhubung besok valentine, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pernyataan cinta pada orang yang kita cintai?" usul Suho. Semuanya tampak berfikir. Namun setuju demi rencana leader mereka. 'Yes! Berhasil!' batin Suho.

SKIP TIME-

Setelah masakan siap, mereka berlari menjauhi aapi unggun dan pergi menyambar makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja dekat alat barbeque.

Luhan punya mengambil daging saapi yang sudah berjejer rapi di atas piring. Namun ia melihat 1 piring yang baunya menusuk hingga hidungnya. Ia mengambil 1 potong daging itu dan memakannya.

"Kyungsoo-aa, ini apa? Rasanya sedikit aneh." tanya Luhan sambil meminum air putih yang baru saja ia terima. Kyungsoo melihat makanan yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Itu kepiting hyung. Aneh bagaimana? Rasanya memang seperti itu."

DEG

'Kepiting' Luhan membeku di tempat. 'Mati kau Luhan! Kenapa kau makan?' Luhan merasa pusing dan seluruh badannya gatal.

"Kyungsoo-aa, aku ke kamar ne. Annyeong." Luhan bergegas menuju kamarnya -dan Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Luhan bingung. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Luhan sudah lari duluan.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan meletakkan makanan di meja yang sudah di kelilingi oleh 10 member.

"Eo? Luhan eodiseo?" tanya Kris sambil melahap kepitingnya.

"Baru saja ia pergi ke kamar. Dan ia berkeringat dingin."

DEG!

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Waaaa, author seneng banget karena jumlah review, diatas perkiraan author… ^^ Gomawo ne… Review kalian sangat membantu jalan cerita ini ^^**

**withselu : **ehehe.. Gomawo ^^ Luhan memang sengaja di chapter 1 belum keluar. Bikin penasaran para readers dulu… di chapter 2 sudah keluar kok. Waaaaa, kok malah seneng klo Sehun tersiksa.. T.T gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**Peter Lu : **untuk chapter 1, memang belum. Bikin readers penasaran duluuu… ehehe.. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**NaizhuAmakusa : **Ada apa juga ini? #ketularan bingung. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**hunhanminute : **gomawo pujiannya. ^^ memang ada. Ini terinspirasi karena ucapan Sehun waktu itu. Huhuhu T.T tapi akhir-akhir ini HunHan sering ada momentnya… #Yeeeee! Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**wonkyuhae : **Ku usahakan chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang deh ^^. Chapter.. Kalau 2shot kurang menggigit(?) akhir ceritanya nanti. Ehehe. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**NAP217 : **Yes you're right … Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**Opikyung0113 : **ding dong daeng dong.. betul sekali … gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**Nahhh, gak ada yang ketinggalan kan? Gomawo ne ^^ Review lagi ne ^^ ehehe..**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum dimulai, author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan mau minta maaf. Terima kasih karena readers setia menunggu chapt 3., dan review ff ini benar-benar memuaskan ^^ Author juga minta maaf karena mempublish chapt. 3 diluar waktu yang author tentukan. Maklum, tugas dan ujian menunggu di depan mata T.T Sekian dulu deh… CEKITDOT!

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sehun membeku mendengar Luhan berkeringat dingin. Chen yang menyadari bahwa sumpit Sehun tidak bergerak di atas piring, menjitak kepala maknae itu.

"Hyung! Appo!" Sehun mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja dijitak secara tidak berperi kemanusiaan oleh Chen.

"Singkirkan sumpitmu itu! Aku tidak bisa mengambil makanannya!" Sehun menarik sumpitnya. Ia melirik Chen sinis. Sedangkan Xiumin terkekeh kecil melihat Chen dan Sehun bertengkar.

"Eum, Kyungsoo hyung, boleh aku tau kenapa Luhan hyung masuk duluan?" tanya Sehun kelewat polos. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil terus menata makanan di atas meja.

"Mollayo. Tadi ia sempat memakan kepiting. Luhan hyung berkata bahwa rasa kepitingnya aneh. Setelah it-"

"Chakaman. Jangan bilang Luhan hyung memakan kepitingnya." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Aish! Hyung, ayo ke kamar. Bagaimana bisa dia memakan kepiting itu! Pabo!" Sehun langsung menggeret Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap, hampir saja jatuh jika ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya.

Jongin bahkan berteriak agar tidak membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Namun Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jongin. Sehun menarik gagang pintu. 'Sial! Terkunci dari dalam.' rutuknya dalam hati

"Luhan hyung! Hyung! Buka pintunya!" tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sehun sudah merasa putus asa. Ia mendobrak pintu itu. Berhasil!

Luhan meringkuk di dalam selimut. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak mungkin tertidur. Sehun menyibakkan paksa selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuh Luhan. Dan benar saja. Seluruh tangan Luhan kemerahan. Luhan alergi seafood. Kyungsoo tercengang melihat keadaan tangan Luhan. Benar-benar merah.

"Hyung, ambilkan salep di tas Luhan hyung. Di bagian depan tasnya hyung!" Kyungsoo membuka tas Luhan terburu-buru. Ia tahu Luhan pasti tersiksa sekarang.

"Aaakkhh! Sehunie! Lepaaass! Gaattaal!" Luhan memberontak ketika Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sehun tidak melepaskannya karena tidak mau jika Luhan garuk, maka akan menimbulkan luka.

Kyungsoo mencuci tangannya, setelah itu ia mengoles salep pada lengan Luhan. Luhan berteriak kesakitan ketika salep itu dioleskan di kulitnya. Perih. Teriakannya terdengar hingga luar.

Bahkan 9 member sampai menghampiri kamar mereka melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengolesi lengan Luhan. Luhan terus saja memberontak.

Sehun sedikit lega ketika Luhan sudah tenang. Ia tahu Luhan kelelahan memberontak dan akhirnya tertidur melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Eum, Kyungsoo hyung, bisa kau mengganti baju Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo menatapnya heran sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian Luhan. Membenarkan posisi selimutnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan sebatas dada. Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Mama, kajima. Temani Luhan. Kajima." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Ia ingat, bahwa dengan menepuk pelan dada seseorang, itu akan membuat seseorang lebih baik. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan, dan menepuk dada Luhan perlahan.

Semua yang melihat itu kagum. Mereka tidak tahu Kyungsoo punya keahlian seperti itu. Kyungsoo menatap balik mereka. 'apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!'

"Jonginie, kau tidur sendiri tak apa kan? Aku yakin, pasti nanti Luhan hyung akan mengeluh gatal lagi nanti malam."

"Andwae... Kalau Kyungie hyung tidur disini, aku juga kan tidur disini! Aku maunya sama Kyungie hyung." semuanya memutar bola matanya malas kecuali Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah malam ini. Besok pagi, kita akan kesini lagi. Jangan bangun terlalu pagi. Santai saja. Jalja." Suho menggandeng Lay untuk kembali ke kamar memgistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Yang lain pun begitu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Ia takut kalau Luhan bangun dan mengeluh gatal atau sakit. Jongin sudah menyuruhnya tidur dari tadi. Bahkan Sehun sudah memaksanya.

"Hyung, tidurlah. Nanti kalau Luhan hyung bangun, hyung akan ku bangunkan." pinta Sehun.

"Ani-"

"Hyung. Jebal. Aku tahu kau mengantuk. Aku mohon." Kyungsoo terpaksa menuruti perkataan Sehun. Berjalan menuju sofa. Jongin sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai terlelap menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. Ia mengucek matanya yang mulai merah karena lelah. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut hyungnya. Apalagi ketika hyungnya ini menguap. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Ingin tidur hyung?" bisik Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di pojok sofa.

"Letakkan kepalamu disini." Kyungsoo menurut. Ia hanya ingin menutup matanya. Kyungsoo menidurkan badannya dengan kepalnya ia tidurkan di paha Jongin. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Ditariknya selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo sebatas dada, dan menepuk dada Kyungsoo lembut.

"Jaljayo Kyungie hyung." Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya di paha Jongin. Lalu tertidur menyusuri alam mimpi. Sedangkan Jongin masih setia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Kau seperti eomma bagi EXO hyung. Kau selalu mengutamakan kepentingan banyak orang baru kepentinganmu sendiri. Bahkan dulu kau tidur di sofa karena kelelahan menunggu aku, Sehun dan Suho karena pemotretan selesai larut. Hyung, gomawo. Hyung yang terbaik."_

FLASHBACK

"_Kyungsoo-aa, apa kau tidak mengantuk? Kau sudah menunggu mereka sejak jam 9 malam. Mereka pasti pulang. Tidurlah."_

"_Aniyo Chen hyung. Gwenchana. Lanjutkan saja tidur hyung. Kasihan jika mereka pulang tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu."_

"_Kau ini. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hyung kembali ke kamar dulu ne."Chen langsung kembali ke kamarnya setelah meneguk air putih di dapur._

_Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu kepulangan mereka bertiga. Ia terus mengganti channel TV yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tayangan yang menyenangkan._

"_HOAHHHMMM.. Tidur sebentar tak apa kan? 15 menit saja." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan posisi duduk. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang membuka pintu dorm. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apapun saking lelahnya. Sehun langsung lari ke kamarnya bermaksud untuk tidur._

"_Jongin-aa, setelah ini, langsung tidur ne? Besok kita masih ada schedule." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menutup pintu lemari es. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat sosok namja yang penuh perhatian sedang terlelap. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi tiduran._

"_Kenapa tidur di sofa eum? Apa kau menunggu kami? Kau bisa tidur jika kau mengantuk."ucapan itu hanya melayang begitu saja._

"_eungh. Andwaeji! Jongin milikku! Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya!" Kyungsoo mengigau di tengah tidur lelapnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo singkat._

FLASHBACK END

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan saja yang belum bangun. Bahkan semua sudah berkumpul di kamar Luhan dan Sehun untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan. Jongin sendiri tidak berani beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia takut membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"eungh." Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dan langsung saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memegangi lengannya yang masih sedikit terasa perih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Masih ada yang sakit? Hyung mau apa? Apa hyung haus? Apa hyu-" belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnyan Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut Sehun.

"Neo neomu shikkeureo. Kau tahu, dengan kehadiranmu disini, itu sudah membuatku lebih baik." ucap Luhan lembut.

"Jja, itu lebih baik. Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar saling mendiamkan satu sama lain di dorm." ucap Suho. Luhan dan Sehun memandang satu sama lain. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chen saling bertukar pandang. Sebelum akhirnya...

"Oh, baiklah tutup telinga kalian sebe-"

"KYAAAA! SEHUN DAN LUHAN GE SUDAH BERBAIKAN! WAAAAAA!" teriak Chen dan Baekhyun dengan oktaf tingginya bersamaan. Seisi ruangan langsung saja menutup telinga.

"lum mereka memecahkan seisi kamar." Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Sehun menutup telinga Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu Luhan pasti tidak akan menggerakkan tangannya karena sakit. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'akan ku bunuh kalian'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin? Teriakan Baekhyun dan Chen, membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

"euuuunghhh.. Sudah pagi ternyata. Hoooaahhhmm.." Kyungsoo mengucek matanya.

"Okey. Siapapun yang berteriak tadi, kalian mengganggu tidur Kyungie hyung. Dan aku tidak terima tidurnya diganggu karena suara tidak jelas itu." Baekhyun dan Chen menelan salivanya.

"Yeolli/Minnie ge, selamatkan aku!" Baekhyun bersembunyi di punggung Chanyeol. Dan Chen bersembunyi di balik punggung Xiumin.

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan. Melihat lengan Luhan. Luhan bahkan terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu keibuan bagi seorang namja. Bahkan Luhan tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo itu namja.

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo tentang semalam. Jika Kyungsoo tidak ada, ia tidak tahu apa jadinya.

"Hyuungg / geee, aku juga mauuuu..." rengek Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Bukannya melepas, mereka malah terus memeluk erat satu sama lain. Luhan membisikkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Kyungsoo, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bermesraannya okey? Tidak adakah hal yang bisa kalian lakukan selain berpelukan?" tukas Xiumin. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar protesan Xiumin.

"Baiklah, ayo mandi! Sarapan sudah siap di gazebo." mereka semua kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan Luhan dan Sehun.

SKIP TIME-

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lengannya masih perih dan nyeri. Jangankan untuk memggenggam. Digerakkan saja sakit. Luhan memilih untuk duduk diam di meja saja.

Luhan menunggu semuanya selesai mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing. Ia menatap pantai yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Cha, Luhan hyung, aku tidak begitu tahu makanan favoritmu. Tadi Sehun mengambilkan ini. Ehehe. Aku duduk sini ne." ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan piring yang ada di tangannya.

"Gomawo Soo-ie. Kau yang terbaik." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil merobek kertas yang membungkus sendok dan garpu.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau khawatir pada Luhan hyung. Tapi, mana piringmu? Aku marah jika hyung tidak sarapan." omel Jongin yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benci jika kena omel pagi-pagi. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil makanannya.

"Aigoo. Uri Kyungsoo-ie. Kenapa sedikit sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa makan nasi dipagi hari. Dan mau sampai kapan kalian memanggilku dengan panggilan yang bermacam-macam? Aku kesusahan untuk menghafal pemberian nama aneh dari kalian." Kyungsoo bahkan kebingungan dengan sejumlah nama yang hyungnya berikan untuknya. Namun favoritnya adalah 'Kyungie' nama yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

Luhan berusaha menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Namun selalu berakhir tumpah. Luhan hanya bisa menyeruput kuah yang tersisa di sendok. Sehun yang geram melihatnya, merebut sendok Luhan, dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri menerima perlakuan Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo senang melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah bisa akur. Ia tidak perlu melihat Sehun menangisi kedekatan Luhan dengan Xiumin lagi.

Suho mengajak mereka untuk jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Tentu saja semuanya mengangguk setuju. Tidak mungkin di hari Valentine ini mereka hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan, dan berlaru menuju pinggir pantai duluan.

"Hya! Maknae cadel! Bagaimana dengan piringmu!?" teriak Jongin.

"Ah.. Kyungsoo eomma, tolong bereskan ne. Ehehehe. Dan beritahu pada si hitam untuk diam. Gomawo Kyungsoo eomma." tanpa memperdulikan semua member menatapnya malas. Sedangkan Jongin geram karena dia diejek dan Sehun seenaknya sendiri menyuruh Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya kasar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membersihkan." ucap Tao.

"Aniya. Aku saja. Sehun sedang berbunga-bunga. Jadi aku maklum. Hehehe. Kalau kalian mau duluan, silahkan saja." Kyungsoo membereskan piring Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan dibantu Jongin yang mengumpat diam tentunya.

.

.

.

"Waaaa, yeppeuda. Kenapa bisa indah sekali?" ucap Luhan senang. Sehun hanya tersenyum senang melihat Luhan gembira. Sudah lama sekali mereka merindukan masa-masa itu.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, mengangkatnya dan memutar-mutarkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan yang tidak siap, berpegangan pada lengan Sehun yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

"Sehunie! Stop! Aku pusing!" teriak Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun Sehun berpura-pura seolah tidak mendengar keluhan Luhan dan terus memutar-mutarkan tubuh Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari 10 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka mengembangkan senyum mereka saat tahu bagaimana ekspresi Luhan dan Sehun seceria itu.

"Senang akhirnya bisa melihat Lu-ge menempel pada Sehun lagi." ucap Xiumin. Semuanya mengangguk setuju tentang opini Xiumin.

Jongin menggandeng -lebih tepat menarik Kyungsoo ke pinggir pantai. Sementara yang lain melihat itu bersweat drop ria. Jongiin yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan Kyungsoo yang sangat keibuan.

Jika Kyungsoo yeoja, ia sudah di kira eomma Jongin pasti..

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review :

**suandyrifki : Gomawo ne. Mian kalau menunggu lama. T.T Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**withselu : Chapter 3 publish! :D Waaaahhh, nasib Sehun.. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika fans bahagia di atas penderitaannya? Sebenarnya aku juga seneng sih kalo Sehunnya cemburu #dilemparSehun. Alurnya kecepetan kah? Mungkin aku harus banyak berlatih menulis lagi. Habis, kalau alurnya kepanjangan, takutnya readers bosen bacanya :( Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^**

**Oh SeRa Land : DING DONG DAENG DONG! Jawaban anda benar sekali. Disini diceritakan kalau Luhan alergi seafood. Berharap Luhan bisa balik ke Sehun lagi :( Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**wonkyuhae : Na do.. Berharap Sehun, bikin pas adegan mereka pelukan, sambil bayangin gimana angetnya dipeluk Sehun. #PLAK! Iya, keesokannya Valentine. Sebenernya mereka saling suka ^^ Sama-sama. Sebisaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan readers ^^ Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**opikyung0113 : DO KYUNGSOO is the best! Hehehe ^^ Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**aegyachanbaek : Annyeong ^^ Iya. Disini diceritakan Luhan alergi seafood. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^ Don't be silent readers ^^**

**Meriska-Lim : Chapter 3 sudah publish.. ^^ Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^**

**hunhanminute : Hehehe. Gomawo sudah menunggu. Amin! Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**RZHH 261220 : Gwenchana. Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali #fotocopy kata-kata orang. Iya, Luhan alergi seafood. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

** : Hehehe. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**guess who : Na do… Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**irnaaa90 : Disini memang tidak diceritakan kapan mereka dibentak. Kalau diceritakan, takut kepanjangan. Berharap Hunhan gak bakal tenggelem :') Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**candra : mian review baru dibalas disini :'( Author teledor. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae :'( seharusnya kemarin sudah tertulis. Tapi karena laptop sempat error, jadi nggak ke save. Mianhae :'( Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**junia angel : mianhae juga. Review baru dibalas disini :'( Laptop author lagi benar-benar error. Entah kenapa, review-review banyak yang tidak ke save dan menghilang begitu saja. Jeongmal mianhae. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

Fiuh! Selesai juga balas review dari para readers tercinta ^^ Jeongmal gomawoyo. Review dari ff ini sangat memuaskan. Bahkan author sampe senyum-senyum sendiri balas review dari para readers. Kalau misalnya reviewnya pendek, bukan karena author kurang puas sama reviewnya, tapi karena author kehabisan kata-kata saking senangnya. Jangan salah paham dulu ne. Author minta review lagi ne ^^ Gomawo ^^

Big thanks to:

**suandyrifki/wihtselu/Oh SeRa /irnaaa90/junia angel/guess who/**

Kalau ada yang ketinggalan, PM ne. ^^ Gomawo #bow


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong, mian updatenya ngaret. Karena lagi UTS jadi nulisnya juga tertunda. Hehehe. Sekalian mau promote

CHAPTER 4

**~KrisTao~**

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat sambil duduk manis di pinggir pantai. Ia ingin mengajak Tao jalan, namun teriknya matahari tidak mendukung keinginan Kris.

"Kris ge, untuk apa kita kesini jika hanya duduk disini saja?" protes Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'tahan Kris. tahan'

"Baiklah, kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kkaja!" tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao. Tao sedikit kesusahan menyamakan langkah Kris.

"Gege, pelan-pe-"

CHU~

Kris memcium bibir Tao lembut. Hanya sekilas, lalu ia menarik bibirnya.

"Happy Valentine day, saranghae nae panda."

"Na do saranghae." Kris memajukan langkahnya. Tao yang mengerti keadaan itu segera menutup matanya rapat. Kris mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir indah Tao.

Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Sedangkan Kris memeluk Tao. Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana. Parahnya, sore itu hujan turun. Mereka tidak peduli apakah hujan atau tidak. Seolah hujan menjadi saksi bisu ciuman mereka.

"Kkaja kita masuk! Sebelum nae panda kedinginan." Kris sedikit menekankan kata 'nae panda' dan membuat Tao merona malu, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kris masuk ke penginapan.

'Xiexie Kris ge. Wo ai ni.'

**~SuLay~**

Lay duduk bersandar di punggung Suho. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nada-nada yang ia pikirkan. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum mengagumi betapa cerdasnya Lay.

"Yixingie..." okey, ketika Suho memanggil Lay dengan nama aslinya, itu berarti ia sedang manja, atau dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Waeyo?" Lay memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Suho berbalik badan dan menyebabkan Lay hampir jatuh kebelakang. Dengan sigap, Suho menahan Lay dengan tangannya, dan menyebabkan wajahnya dan Lay berdekatan. *modusmodus -_- #ditimpukSuho

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Saat itu juga Lay membeku ditempat. Betapa indahnya mata Suho jika dilihat lebih dekat. Suhopun begitu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling menatap.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay. Lay yang mengetahui situasi tidak menutup mata. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Suho dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Suho.

"Tidak secepat itu Kim Joonmyeon." Suho mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut Lay agak aneh. Lay menyadari bahwa Suho sedang kesal padanya. Bahkan ia tidak menatap Lay.

Lay berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Tapi percuma. Suho haaya menjawab dengan gumaman tiada arti. Baru kali ini Suho marah padanya hingga seperti itu. Lay memberanikan diri. Mendekatkan bibirnya. Dan...

CHU~

Sebenarnya Lay hanya mengecup sekilas. Tapi karena kepekaan Suho bisa dibilang bagus, ia langsung menarik tengkuk Lay, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lay pasrah menerima perlakuan Suho dan mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Suho.

TES TES TES

"Waaa! Hujan! Suho-aa, ayo masuk! Ppali ireona!" teriak Lay. Suho kembali kesal, karena disela ciumannya hujan harus turun dengan santainya. Suho tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Lay yang menyadari itu, langsung menghampiri Suho dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Hey. Aku tidak mau nae myeonie sakit. Jadi, kkaja! Sebelum hujannya deras." ucap Lay lembut. Luluhlah hati Suho saat itu juga.

'Gomawo myeonie. Wo ai ni.'

**~ChenMin~**

"Chen-aa, bisakah kau diam untuk sebentar saja? Suaramu itu... ish!" protes Xiumin sambil mengorek telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan Chen.

"Ehehe. Mian minnie ge. Aku terbawa emosi. Gege tahu kan kalau-"

"Sssstt. Dengarkan suara ombak dan anginnya." Chen terpaksa membungkam mulutnya. Dan menuruti perkataan Xiumin. Chen melirik Xiumin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. 'manis' itu yang ada di pikiran Chen.

Xiumin yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya. Chen yang kaget, langsung mengganti objek pandangannya. 'kupikir tadi dia memandangiku. Aish! kau bermimpi Xiumin.' ucap Xiumin dalam hati.

"Minnie ge, lihat! Lumba-lumbanya!" Chen memekik senang ketika ia melihat ada beberapa lumba-lumba lompat di lautan sana. Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Chen. Ia pun ikut memandang lumba-lumba itu.

"Lompatannya indah sekali. Waaaaaa..." kagum Xiumin sambil bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

"Seindah aku melompat di hatimu kan Minnie ge?" goda Chen. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Xiumin. Ia memukul lengan Chen pelan.

"Minnie ge, lihat aku."

CHU~

Chen sengaja mencium teoat di bibirnya. Ia tidak langsung melepasnya. Melumat bibir Xiumin lembut. Chen menekan tengkuk Xiumin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

TES TES TES

Di tempat yang sama hujan juga mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Kita masuk sekarang ge? Saranghae Minnie ge." tawar Chen yang dibalas anggukan kepala. Mereka pun berjalan merangkul satu dengan yang lain kembali ke penginapan.

'Gomawo Chen-aa. Na do saranghae.'

**~ChanBaek~**

"Yeollie, dari pada kau mencubit pipiku, kenapa tidak kau mencubit pipimu sendiri?" untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mencubit pipi Kyungsoo saja. Pipinya lebih chubby dari pada kau." Chanyeol berusaha menggoda Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, kau mati di tanganku Yeolli!" balas Baekhyun horor. Chanyeol hanya bisa bergidik ngeri merespon balasan Baekhyun.

Maksudnya menggoda Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun memperbolehkannya untuk mencubit pipinya. Namun malah dijawab seolah Chanyeol sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Yeolli, mian kalau kata-kataku tadi menyakiti hatimu. Aku terpancing emosi." jelas Baekhyun lirih.

"Gwenchana. Lagi pula, salahku juga yang memancing emosimu. Ehehe."

"Mianhae. Seharusnya emosiku tidak mudah terpancing. Seha-"

CHU~

Chanyeol sedikit kesal mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tidak berujung, dan berakhir menciumnya. Baekhyun hampir terjengkal kebelakang jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Baekhyun tidak menolak ciuman itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmatinya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Lembut. Chanyeol tidak akan menciumnya kasar.

TES TES TES

"Ugh! Kenapa harus hujan!?" keluh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya dan mengeluh. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, aku bersedia memelukmu kok. Kan ada Park Chanyeol yang siap memeluk Byun Baekhyun kapaaannn saja." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar, dan langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kkaja! Kita masuk sebelum nae Baekie kedinginan dan sakit." ucapnya sambil mengajak Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan.

'Gomawo Yeollie. Aku akan berusaha mengontrol emosiku. Saranghae Yeollie.'

**~KaiSoo~**

"Kau yakin tidak mau keluar Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Pasalnya mereka berada di halaman atas penginapan.

"Ani. Dari sini pemandangan lebih bagus. Waeyo? Apakah hyung mau ke bawah?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin lebih suka disini. Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap bersama Jongin.

"Jonginie! Lihat lumba-lumbanya!" teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak melihat apapun. Hanya hamparan berwarna biru membentang.

"Eodi? Eobso. Aigoo, Kyungie hyung." Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuknya lagi agar Jongin bisa melihatnya. Namun percuma saja. Jongin sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

Kyungsoo sendiri heran. Sebenarnya itu hanya bayangannya atau Jongin yang tidak melihatnya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan tidak sengaja, itu dilihat Jongin.

"Baiklah, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu hyung. Atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apa kau lelah? Kau terlihat pucat." tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

WUSH~~~

Angin bertiup kencang dan membuat Kyungsoo menggosokkan tangannya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan bagi dirinya sendiri. Jongin memilih untuk langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang kedinginan.

"Masih kedinginan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat. Jongin tersenyum menyadari Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya. Ia berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan matanya dan ikut memajukan kepalanya hingga akhirnya

CHU~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya menempel saja tidak lebih. Tapi, bibir Kyungsoo seolah membuat Jongin menjadi candu.

TES TES TES

Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Dan saat itu juga, Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Jongin. Ia tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Jongin mendekapnya hangat.

"Kkaja. Kita masuk. Kau sudah basah kuyup dan jangan lupakan bibirmu yang membiru." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk.

'Gomawo Jonginie. Jeongmal gomawo. Geurigo, saranghae.'

**~HunHan~**

Luhan termenung di teras penginapan. Ia tidak berniat untuk keluar ataupun pergi kemanapun. Tangannya masih nyeri jika digerakkan. Kemana Sehun? Tentu saja duduk disebelahnya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Sesekali Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Memperhatikan wajah cool yang keluar dari auranya. Namun jika Sehun menggerakkan badannya sedikit saja, Luhan akan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak usah memperhatikan wajahku seperti itu Lulu ge." PeDe mode on! Luhan hanya berdecih mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang terkesan menyebalkan.

"Dengar suara ombaknya, dan pejamkan matamu." Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun. Berusaha merasakan bagimana deburan ombak dan angin menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

WUSH~~~

"Mama!" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun seiring dengan kencangnya angin bertiup tadi. Sehun bahkan tersentak.

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Bahkan mencengkram kuat ujung baju yang dipakai Sehun.

"Sehunie, eotteokhe? Nan mollaseo. Jinjja mollaseo." air mata itu jatuh seketika. Sehun bingung harus bagaimana karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu masalahnya.

"Sssst.. Gwenchana. Gwenchana." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terisak. Saat dirasa Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dan menatapnya intens.

"Listen, apapun yang terjadi, kau milikku. Jangan menangis lagi. Jebal. Aku akan ikut sedih jika melihatmu menangis." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih setia di pinggang Sehun.

"Can I?" Luhan seakan mengerti keadaan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas dan detak jantung Sehun.

CHU~

Bibir itu bertemu. For the first time. 'manis' pikir Sehun. 'hangat' pikir Luhan. Sehun sedikit membuka matanya melihat keadaan. Ia dapat melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat. 'tak kalah manis ketika ia memejamkan matanya. kekeke'

TES TES TES

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar percikan air. Hujan turun rupanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun dari dekat.

Mulai ada lumatan-lumatan kecil. Mereka seolah tak peduli jika hujan turun. Toh mereka tidak kehujanan. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri teesentak saat tangan Luhan sudah bertengger manis di lehernya. Setelah dikira(?) cukup, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan melirik tangan Luhan.

"Tangamu Lu." Luhan melihat tangannya sendiri dan menggerakkannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi." mata Sehun berbinar mendengar penjelasan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir. Jebal. Jangan makan seafood lagi. Arraseo?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa lebih baik. Ia merindukan semua hal yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka sudah berkumpul di taman belakang. Hanya sekedar untuk tetap menjalin kebersamaan. Mereka mulai mengingat bagaimana perjuangan mereka saat akan menjadi EXO. Mereka sesekali terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian itu.

Bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat gagal, bagaimana kesalnya mereka saat ujian mendapat nilai jelek, dan bagaimana mereka mensupport satu sama lain.

"Aku harap, kegiatan kita berlibur kesini tidak sia-sia. Dan aku harap tidak ada perselisihan lagi." tukas Suho.

"Betul itu. Walaupun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya aku memperhatikan kalian." tambah Kris.

"Dari pada ada kecanggungan, bagaimana jika kita berbaris, dimulai dari MAKNAE, lalu memeluk satu sama lain?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ia harus duluan.

Mereka berbaris dan mulai acara 'mari berpelukan'. Dimulai dari Sehun yang memeluk Jongin sampai Xiumin, dan seterusnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, besok kita akan bangun pagi." Suho menarik tangan Lay dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

GREP!

"Gomawo karena sudah menjaga kami."

"Gomawo karena sudah memasak makanan enak untuk kami." ucap Chen dan Kyungsoo. Chen memeluk Suho dari belakang sedangkan Kyungsoo memeluk Lay. Suho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Chen.

"Cheonma. Itu sudah tugasku. Jangan lupa berterima kasih pada Kris ge. Dia juga leader EXO"

"Aniyo. Kaulah leader EXO. The one and only." Suho membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kris.

"Aniyo. You and I are leaders of EXO." setelah itu kedua leader saling berpelukan. Dan menutup kisah valentine mereka dengan haru.

END

Balasan review :

**opikyung0113 : **hehehe… ^^ (#blush) gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**ssnowish **: Na do na do! #sama Jongin langsung dibuang kali./#rebut Kyungsoo! XD gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**RZHH 261220 **: semoga chapt. ini memenuhi permintaan ne. ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**HyunRa **: gwenchana ^^ kekekke.. gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**hunhanminute **: iya…. Hehehe :D gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**guess who **: andwae… belum bisa bikin yang ada NC-nya. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

**irnaaa90 **: iya… ini chapt. terakhir. Hehehe. Hunhan memberi kesempatan pada BaekYeol untuk lebih mesra(?) gomawo sudah baca dan review

**ares **: miss hunhan too. :( gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^

**withselu **: unyu gimana? :/ gomawo sudah baca dan review ne ^^

Nah, sekian balasan review dari author. Reviewnya memuaskan sekali. Gomawo ne ^^

Thanks to : **suandyrifki / withselu / Oh SeRa Land / wonkyuhae / opikyung0113 / aegyachanbaek / Meriska-Lim / RZHH 261220 / / guess who / irnaaa90 / candra / junia angel / ssnowish / HyunRa / hunhanminute / ares**

Kalau ada yang ketinggalan PM ne ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^ review kalian sangat membantu kelancaran ff ini ^^


End file.
